The Village Hidden in the Skies
by Pika-chan15
Summary: team seven goes on a mission in a legend...village. they meet new people and help others. they also sercum to the darkness inside of them but i dont mean evil darkness...a different kind that is shunned by society...A lot of yoai/yuri...mostly yuri...oc-ness but in such a fantastic yuri way ;D


"This is so boring! And this is an Anbu mission? That's ridiculous." Naruko whined while walking down the small dirt path that was barely visible to the trained eye, like Kakashi's. He shushed her and halted. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked putting on her gloves. Everyone got into a ready stance and prepared for battle. Sasuke grabbed his sword handle and crouched down and Naruko wrapped her hand around her kunai.

"We're here." He said relaxed. They un-tensed and Kakashi grabbed the scroll the Tsunade gave him.

_Flash back:_

"_Kakashi wait."_

"_Hokage-sama?"_

"_Take this scroll, it will allow you entrance to the village. When you get to a cross in the road, it will be a stone cross in the ground with a female statue on it, open the scroll and place it on the ground in front of it. A girl will fall from the sky and bring you to the village." She smiled at him and wished him good luck._

_End flash back~~~~_

He looked at the scroll in his hand and opened it wide stretching it out and laying it down in front of the cross in front of him… with many protests from Naruko. As it started to glow, but as quickly as it started it was gone.

"YAHOOOOOO!" they heard the yell of a young girl, looking around they just could not pinpoint in until.

"Look, above us!" Sakura yelled.

"SCATTER!" Kakashi yelled and just milliseconds before a girl slammed into the ground. As the dust cleared a girl with long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail with long bangs pulled off to the side of her face. She wore some camouflage baggie army pants and black army boots the held the bottom of the pants to her leg. She also wore a black thick strapped tank top and green arm cuffs, (like Sasuke's (shippuden)). She smiled a big cheeky smile showing off her beautiful white teeth.

"Howdy!" she paused and looked around.

"Hey, you guys can come out I'm not going to bite!" she smiled again. They slowly came out of hiding still in ready position. She laughed and Naruko growled at her. She stopped and blinked in Naruko's direct, and then she smiled again. It seemed like she was full of smiles. Naruko got to angry, she charged. She striked at her with her kunai and the other girl moved only the slightest to dodge her attack. She grabbed her wrist as it pasted by her head and she slammed it to the ground. Naruko winced in pain and surprise and team seven eyes widened.

"Anymore questions, team seven? No then shut up and sit down." She said glaring at all of them. Then did as ordered and gathered in a circle around her. She sat down and smiled again.

"Now then an introduction, my name is Alysa Fugaki, captain of squad 10 and student of the great Kurokage. Now you go." She said pointing to Kakashi.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, captain of squad seven and Anbu to our Hokage" he finished with pride and an upside down u…eye smile thingy. She nodded and pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha-"She cut him off.

"No. Here in sky country you will always use the utmost amount of respect towards the high authorities." They all nodded.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am a member of squad 7 led by Kakashi Hatake and my specialty is my clan's keki-gen-ki, the sharingan. 17 years of age." He finished looking straight into her bright blue eyes. His eyes slightly widened at all the emotions running wild in her eyes. She nodded her head and turned to Sakura.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. My specialty is medical ninjutsu and umm… super strength, Eh heh heh. My sensei's are Kakashi Hatake and the fifth Hokage herself Tsunade-sama." She finished smiling widely. Alysa nodded to her, but frowned. She then looked to Naruko.

"The names Naruko Uzumaki!-"

"No! Do not be so loud, or else you will be severely punished." She glared at her heatedly.

"Okay, geez, calm down… My name is Naruko Uzumaki host of the nine tails jinjuruki. I specialize in the clone jutsu and I'm a wind type, as well as the student of Kakashi Hatake and the toad sanin Jiraya." She nodded and stood back up. She waited for a second then sighed and brought her fingers to her lips and whistled the loudest whistle they had ever heard.

A black dot appeared in the sky and it got closer and closer by the second, until it came into shape. A pair of black wing opened making it slow down and then arms…then legs…then a head…then teeth…what the hell!

Alysa walked over to the …thing and…patted it on the head. She smiled at it and turned to us.

"Team seven this is Nightmare my pet dragon" she said scratching the underside of its head. Sakura eeped and fainted, Naruko thought it was the coolest thing ever, and Sasuke crossed his arms mumbling to his self. Kakashi walked over to nightmare and tried to pet her, but before he could touch her Alysa whipped around and slashed at him with her claws, teeth bared and growling.

"Rule number one: never ever touch someone else's dragon." She growled out venom dripping off of every word. They all flinched back but Sasuke who was very amused by this. Though he didn't show it he just smirked.

"Okay then, everyone onto nightmare, we need to get this show on the road!" she said excited again. They all sweat dropped.

Alysa hopped on first sitting right behind her head, then Sasuke, then Naruko, then Sakura, then Kakashi, and right before nightmare took off into the sky Alysa shout "hold on!" and nightmare pounced off the ground and into the sky earning and scream from Sakura, a "whoa!" from Naruko and Sasuke just tightened his grip around Alysa's waist.

She smirked widely and leaned down on top of nightmare's head, she whispered something to her and nightmare bolted straight ahead and then only seconds later a barrier came into view.

"STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!" Sakura screamed from the back as she caught sight of the barrier.

"HAHAHA NO WAY, THIS IS WHERE THE FUN STARTS!" Alysa shouted back to her. She stood up yes that's right she stood up and preformed a few had signs then she shouted.

"BARRIER RELEASE" as she slammed her hand into the barrier creating a vortex above them. She sat back down and grabbed the reigns snapping them up wards towards the portal that was rapidly closing.

"We're not going to make it!" Sakura shouted again. Alysa just laughed at her and we slipped through the vortex of wind and color, as soon as it closed around us, we where in a city. A village of dragons! There were dragons every where! All different kinds, multi-colored ones and children with wings and they were flying around above this village that looked to be floating on clouds. A few children wandered over to us.

"Hey Princess Alysa, did you bring us anything?" A boy with blue wings and short blue hair asked.

"Well… not this, time but we do have some visitors, Kaoru." she said in a very soft and elegant voice, motioning to the ninja on her dragon. They all gasped.

"You mean outsiders, milady? But isn't that dangerous?" an older girl with long black locks and jet black wings asked.

"These are ninja that come from the village Konoha, like lady Tsunade. They are no threat." She answered softly to the older woman. The older girl nodded and road quietly next to our dragon. We arrived at a white palace with gold lining. They went around back to the big entrance door and Alysa did some more hand signs placing her hand down elegantly with grace and the door opened wide enough for nightmare to fly through. As they touched down Sakura jumped off of the dragon and sat down on the ground saying something along the lines of thank Kami for ground. The woman escorted them through the wide corridors to a room…what they first thought was a room, as the young woman bowed excusing herself but before she could she was caught by Alysa.

"Wait I would like it if you would stay with us for the evening." She said softly smiling at the woman, who blushed.

"Y-yes of course, milady" She said quietly. Alysa nodded to her and walked over to a room. She opened the door and with gentle tapping walked into the room while the ninja followed silently. The door closed behind them and Alysa sat on the bed. And the ninja sat around her and the unnamed woman stood at her side still blushing.

"This is my guest room, that door over there is my room, which you are never to wander into unannounced. You will come to this room every morning at 10 am sharp for training. You will only go here, your room, the northern garden, the dinning halls and any room that I or her personal assistant accompany you in, are we clear?" she asked…more like commanded us to obey.

"Why? What are you hiding?" Sakura asked, snootily. She smirked as Alysa sigh lightly.

"Your outrageous behavior will get you into trouble Ms. Haruno." She said looking at Sakura with sympathetic eyes. Sakura's eyes hardened as she got up and made for the door.

"Sakura halt." Sakura's body stiffened and she stopped mid stride.

"W-what, what's happening to me? I can't move my body." She said slightly scared.

"You will obey my orders in my own home and in my country. Is that clear, Haruno?" she said glaring heatedly at the person that dared question her authority. "Now come join us by my bed won't you dear?" she said as she turned Sakura around and pulled her to her. Sakura sat down by Sasuke, clinging to his arm as he sighed and shook her off. She crawled over to Naruko and hid behind her whimpering slightly. Naruko pulled her into her lap and whispered comforting words to her. Alysa smiled brightly at this.

"We do have one other thing that I must warn you about… there are many many...ummm… how should I put this delicately…? We have a lot of 'gayness' in our community. We are about two thirds gay and the rest of us are bisexual, even I." she said smiling. Team seven's mouths dropped. Alysa giggled and said

"Careful or you will catch flies." She said as she pulled the assistant into her lap. "This is Naomi my assistant and girlfriend." She said pecking the girl's cheek with a light fast kiss. The girl wrapped her right arm around Alysa's neck and the other was placed above her right breast and her face buried in her neck. Her beautiful black hair clashed with Alysa's own blonde hair as she ran her fingers through Naomi's hair. A face of calmness washed over her as she caressed her girlfriends back.

"Now if any of you are gay, bi or have homophobia now would be the time to speak up." A few seconds passed of silence until Sakura timidly raised her hand. Team seven gasped, but Naruko, as she continued to run her hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I-I am bisexual." she said quietly. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and Naruko smiled slightly, but Alysa saw sadness in her eyes.

"Good, now as you could imagine us gays are not welcomed in society. So my father the great Kurokage Hishimaru founded this place 200 years ago. To this day the village hidden in the skies has been at peace with its self. When my father died in the third great ninja war started by the masked one Tobi, he left me in charge. I have taken out the war factors such as money, weapons, hate and fear. With these things gone we have had peace. This utopia is the only one known to man kind, and I plan to keep it that way. This is a place that people with unwelcomed traits such as gay, jinjurikis, and orphans can be brought here and are loved and cared for. I keep no secrets from my people and in return they keep the peace. There is no theft, no bounty hunters, no army, no hate and no fear. I have removed them from this country, and brought it to the sky, where no one could find it. You ninjas are here because we need to have more people in this utopia. I am going to go with you to your plain and "recruit" people that need a home." She smiled looking at the ceiling with her bright blue orbs circling with determination. Kakashi smiled at her and asked her when they were to start their training.

"Tomorrow, Now please follow Naomi and I to your rooms." They walked to the corridor and to a door that was strawberry pink.

"Sakura this is your room. I will send your maid to your room later for dinner, and don't try sneaking out there are barriers or every room you might get zapped." She nodded and walked into her room and they all kept walking.

"Sasuke this is your room." It was a navy blue door with the Uchiha crest on it. He nodded and walked in to his new room. They came to another room with an orange fox on the door and black lining. She walked into her room and closed the door. Then they walked with Kakashi to a gray door with a picture of a young girl with orange hair and a young boy with black hair and orange goggles on. He smiled sadly to her and walked through the door. After they were done with the guest rooms Naomi and Alysa walked to their room.

(Warning Yuri scene, skip to the end mark if you don't like it.)

Alysa walked hand in hand with Naomi back to their room. As they passed through the guest room Naomi smirked a sweet smirk if that's even possible. As they walked through their master bedroom and the door closed with a click, Naomi pounced. She knocked Alysa back onto the bed attacking her neck with licks and kisses, along with the occasional bite. Alysa moaned as Naomi pulled her tank top over her head and off her body, going for her mouth now. Her lips slammed into the other girl's hot lips and attempted to pull her lips apart but frowned as her lover kept her mouth closed. She smirked again knowing all to well how to get her mouth to open. Her hand reached down applied pressure to her wet core. The rush of adrenalin was too much and she moaned out loudly. Naomi took this to her advantage and plunged her expert tongue into the young princess's mouth bringing her tongue into the heated battle for dominance, which of course she won. She mapped out the wet cavern of her lover and was halted by the hitch in her throat as her lover's hand snaked its way into her kimono top squeezing her left breast. She moaned but was stopped again by a knock on the door. They were not ashamed and Alysa sat up and left her chest exposed as she told the guest to open the door. A young girl opened the door about their age with her brown hair pulled into a high pony tail much like her own. She had a pink and green kimono on and Alysa recognized her to be Sango her friend.

The girl's cheeks lit up with a red glow as she was welcomed with the sight of her mistress and friend looking like she had just come out of the preview of sex…which she had.

"Sango what is it?" she asked kindly. The girl could not take her eyes off of the girl's impressive size c breasts. Alysa sighed and looked at Naomi silently asking for permission. Naomi nodded her head and with that Alysa stood up and took off her army boots and walked over to the crimson Sango.

"Sango would you like to join us?" she asked and the girl just stood there frozen. Alysa blinked and wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips. Sango immediately melted into the kiss moaning slightly falling limp in the girl's arms and wrapping her arms around her neck. Her tongue dove into her mouth a mapped out the intruding girl's wet cavern. Alysa dragged her over to the bed and laid her down, straddling her. She placed and line of kisses down the girl's jaw line and down her neck. The girl moaned and out of reflex her chest raised up to meet the princess's. Alysa tore through the fabric quickly moving it out of the way. And sucking hard on her right breast making her cry out in ecstasy. Alysa moan too as her lover licked her spine all the way down to her pants line and laid her body down onto hers mimicking her stance on the young girl. She reached down and grabbed the breasts of the young ruler, squeezing them harshly. The girl hissed in pleasure and returned to her task on the girl below her. She licked and nipped at the girl's flesh all the time moving more and more of her clothing away until she was only left in her underwear. The girl gazed at the girl below her in lust and love. She pushed aside the fabric on her lower lips and slowly plunged I single digit inside her, as the girl screamed out in ecstasy then shivered as the girl blew cool air on her now exposed nipple. Her body squirmed below the other girl begging for more as her finger pumped inside of her. Naomi decided that she was totally unaware and quickly pushed aside her under ware and plunged two fingers inside her slick lower cavern making her lover flip her now loose hair over her head in pure lust and a scream of bliss and she trembled as the in no way possible, shy girl began to slowly ease her fingers in and out of her clit, as her other hand continued their assault on her breasts.

She decided enough was enough and she laid down on top of the girl pressing her mouth onto the other girl's neck sucking greedily as her fingers continued their assault on her pussy, and she added another finger. The girl cried out and the girl laying on her used her other hand the pull the girl above hers under ware off her completely and plunged two fingers into her leaking pussy lips making her cry out as well. Alysa used her thumbs to rubbed the girl's buds making Sango be on the brink of an orgasm and she wanted her to cum then so she swiftly added another finger rubbing her three finger full, clit painfully down onto the girl she screamed in ecstasy clenching the girls fingers with her walls also making the girl cry out in her intense orgasm. Now the only girl who hasn't orgasmed was Naomi and both girl shared a sneaky smirk and Alysa pulled her fingers out and Sango held her still as Alysa backed away turned around and pressed her clit into her hard while she smashed all three girls bodies together. Alysa stole her lips and Sango sucked on her neck as her hands groped her breasts. Finally using both girls she cummed all over both of them mixing their pussy juices. Not that they haven't before.

(End of yuri scene)

They breathed heavily and gracefully fell asleep.


End file.
